


Like a Cat in a Sunbeam

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GINGERMOUS ASKED:<br/>lazy power bottom bucky pls pls pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat in a Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Like a Cat in a Sunbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158594) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



"No," Bucky said, and Steve paused, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling. It was immediately rendered ineffective when he had to open his mouth to speak.

"No?"

"No," Bucky confirmed, pulling Steve down on top of him. "Not leaving."

"Buck," Steve complained, nuzzling his jaw. "It’s already seven."

"Seven is not sleeping in," Bucky said, pulling Steve’s face into his neck. "Nine. Nine is sleeping in."

"I can’t do four hours," Steve protested, kissing anyway. "I’ll lose my mind. I need something to do."

"Sudoku," Bucky suggested, running his fingers through Steve’s hair, kneading at his back with the metal hand. "Crosswords. That fanfiction stuff. Me."

"I can’t read fanfiction for two hours," Steve grumbled, kissing Bucky’s throat.

"You can totally read fanfiction for two hours," Bucky disagreed. "You could  _write_  fanfiction for two hours. You’ve proven you can  _complain_  about fanfiction for two hours.”

"I have not," Steve grumbled, pulling on Bucky’s t-shirt. "Since when are you morning horny?"

"I’m making a sacrifice," Bucky said, squirming cooperatively. "You’re not leaving this bed before nine, unless it’s to take a piss and come back."

"How did you know I wasn’t jogging with Sam this morning?"

"You’re up by five-thirty on Sam days no matter what I say," Bucky noted, snorting with laughter when Steve caught his nipple between his lips and pulled on it with shielded teeth. "Oh my God, quit, that’s stupid."

"Sometimes you even pretend you used to work out."

"I need to gain about ten pounds of not-muscle," Bucky grumbled. "I’m stringy and bottom-heavy. My thighs are-"

"Amazing. If the next word out of your mouth is not ‘amazing,’ it’s a lie and I can’t support it."

"It’s a lot easier to have conversations with you like this," Bucky said, watching Steve’s mouth trail down his stomach. "It’s relaxing."

"Any excuse to keep me here all day." Steve lapped at Bucky’s navel. "What am I doing?"

"Me, you’re doing me," Bucky said, moving the metal hand up to fist in the pillow. "You’re gonna suck me off and then whatever, I don’t care."

"You’re a damned liar," Steve muttered, tugging on Bucky’s pajama pants. "As soon as I swallow, you’re gonna have a list."

"Let’s pretend," Bucky purred. "Let’s pretend I don’t care, and you’re drivin’, why not? Mm, c’mon, baby doll, put it in your mouth."

"Shut up," Steve ordered, but he took Bucky in anyway, only needing a few bobs of his head to get him wet enough to swallow, and Bucky’s hand clutching at the back of his head as his hips jerked upward was not a surprise.

"Oh, baby," Bucky moaned. "Baby, baby, baby. Goddamn, baby. You’re so fuckin’ pretty, I swear to God-"

Steve hummed, kneading at Bucky’s thighs and slurping so obscenely that Bucky laughed again and got his hip smacked.

"M’sorry," Bucky groaned, squirming into the pillows. "M’sorry, baby. Mm, I like that you’re so enthusiastic, it’s hot. Mm. Mm, ooh, goddamn. Yes, Stevie, Jesus, yes. God, that’s good. You’re so good to me, baby boy. Fuck, that’s-"

"Grease," Steve prompted, and Bucky huffed softly, trying to dig the lubricant out of the drawer without lifting his hips. Steve helped by holding him down and starting to suck him again, but that was as distracting as it was helpful, and pretty soon Steve was smacking Bucky’s hip again. "You’re the worst."

"I’m the worst," Bucky agreed, tugging at the pillows behind his head and trying to prop himself up to see better, blinking when Steve started stealing them and shoving them under his hips instead. "Are you- Stevie!"

"M’doin’ you," Steve murmured, looking up at Bucky from between his thighs. "You complaining?"

"Kinda!" Bucky puffed out his lower lip. "I wanted a suckjob first."

"You keep getting the giggles," Steve said. "I ain’t down here for laughs."

"Oh  _Christ_ ,” Bucky complained, hitting Steve alongside the head with a pillow. “Don’t be so sensitive. Only one of us can be fussy a day, it ain’t your day.”

"I’ll be fussy when I wanna be fussy," Steve retorted.


End file.
